Edward's First Ticket
by EdwardLover44
Summary: Remember in Twilight When Edward Tell's Bella that He never got a ticket for speeding? Well what happens when Bella plots a sceam to give Edward his first ticket? Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Edward's First ticket

Bella was sitting in her room one sunny day while the Cullen's were out hunting. They had been gone for three days and would be returning home shortly. It would only be two hours until Bella would get to see Edward again so to make time fly she finished her homework, cleaned the house, and listened to her music. Now she had nothing but free time on her hands so she started to think about everything her and Edward had been through and then that's when it hit the one thing that wouldn't stop nagging at her inside her mind the night when they were driving back from Port Angeles Edward had said _"I've never gotten a ticket for speeding before." _And for some reason it was getting on her nerves so to this situation once and for all Bella decided she would plot the perfect plain to give Edward his first ticket.

So Bella started off her brilliant plain by getting herself a disguise. Charlie had told her about a trunk full of costumes so Bella dug out the chest full of costumes and grabbed a mustache, black tinted sunglasses, a police uniform, and then she went into Charlie's dresser and borrowed one of the badges he would hand out to a new officer who had just joined the force. Then Bella got one of Charlie's pads full of tickets and ripped one out and stuck it to a clip board covering up everything but the part that needed to be signed by an officer with a blank sheet of paper. A half hour had passed by and Charlie would be walking in the door any minute so Bella ran to her room to put all of the equipment into her room and as soon as she shut the door behind her while heading towards the kitchen she heard Charlie walking into the house.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Bells. What's for dinner I'm exhausted."

"Well I was wondering if we could order out tonight because I really don't feel like cooking tonight."

"Sounds good to me." With that said Charlie picked up the phone and ordered a pizza.

"Oh dad hold on before you go I need you to sign a permission form for me." Bella ran up to her room and grabbed the clipboard and handed Charlie the peace of paper and pen to sign the paper. Charlie signed the paper and gave it back to Bella.

"Thanks Dad!"

"No problem Bells."

After Charlie signed the peace of paper Bella went and stuffed the ticket into one of the pockets to the police uniform and headed back down stairs to join Charlie in the living room to watch some T.V. While they waited form the pizza to arrive.

"Oh by the way dad after dinner I'm gunna need to borrow the squad car because I have to go get something at the store and my truck died on me so is that ok?"

"Of course, just don't stay out too late."

"Alright thanks dad." And then the door bell rang Charlie got up and answered the door knowing it would be the pizza guy. Bella ate her dinner quickly for when she glanced up at the clock she only had 40 minutes until Edward and his family came home and she needed that time to get to the Cullen's house. When she finished her last slice of pizza Bella ran up to her room and changed into her costume and ran out the door and on her way out she told Charlie she was leaving and was off to The Cullen's house to wait for the Cullen's to return.

Bella had parked the squad car in a hidden section of some tree's and waited for Edward to get into the Volvo to drive for he had been home now for a good ten minutes and Bella new he would be leaving soon to go see her. And then right when she was about to turn on the radio she saw Edward get into the Volvo and waited for him to start speeding down the road.

When he pulled out of the drive way Bella gave him a few minutes to start speeding up then she turned on the sirens to the squad car and followed him signaling him to pull over. Edward pulled over to the side of the road and Bella got out of the squad car to go talk to him.

"Hello there sir do realize that you were going almost one hundred mph down a road that's speed limit is only forty mph. Now I'm gunna have to write you up a ticket young man." Bella said disguising her voice.

"But-"

"No buts young man it's the law! Do you know I could take you license away for reckless driving!"

"Yes officer I understand and I'm terribly sorry for my careless driving."

"That's alright son just don't let it happen again." While Bella was filling out the ticket she decided to make the fine 1,000 dollars just to see how he would react since he never really gotten a ticket before and while she was filling out the ticket Edward started up a conversation with the officer.

"You know you look awfully familiar do I know you from somewhere?"

"It's a small town sir you probably see familiar faces all the time, but me I've only lived here for about a month or so."

"You know you look a lot like a girl named Bella does that ring a bell?"

"Bella who's Bella? Look mister my name is rob I don't know no girl named Bella."

"Oh ok just curious."

"Alright sire here's your ticket have a nice day." Bella was just about to walk off when she heard Edward shout from the car.

"Holy crap what!!! One thousand dollars!!! That's insane!!"

"Well sir you should have thought about that before you started speeding down the road like nothing can happen to you."

"Theirs is no way in hell that I am paying for this ticket its outrageous!!!"

"Well like I said you should have thought of that before you went speeding down the road. Now if you really have a problem with it you can do one of two things which is one get back in your car and go about your day a rant about how outrageous it is and be taken to court and fight against it or you can continue arguing with me and I can take you down to the station for harassing an officer."

"Oh all right have a good day officer!" Edward said coldly.

"You too."

Bella was heading back to the squad car when she tripped over a mud pile from when it last rained and her hat fell off her head exposing her brown hair Bella quickly got up and turned around to see if Edward had noticed and he did and recognized her in a heart beat.

"Bella!!!"

Bella didn't respond she quickly got up off the ground and got into the squad car and drove as fast as she could back to the house with Edward right behind her.

To be continued… Tell me what you would like to see happen next and I'll do my magic and make it into a story. Don't worry I've got Insomnia and barley sleep so I can have this thing updated in no time that is if my mom doesn't catch me lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's First Ticket**

Chapter Two:

When Bella got home she started running as fast as she could into the house, but was unsuccessful for we all know how clumsy Bella is and well she tripped and fell face first into a mud pile. Then she felt two strong arms pick her up and turn her around so that she could look him straight in the eye.

"Umm…Thanks Edward."

"No problem. Now Isabella Swan What is up with this ticket!??!"

"Well Edward Anthony Mason Cullen it's your own fault you know jealous us humans can get when someone can get away from so many tickets and well I thought it would be good pay back." Bella said with an evil smile on her muddy face.

Edward returned the smile and just laughed. "Well first let's get you cleaned up because you're a mess."

"Alright."

When Edward and Bella walked into the house Charlie was waiting for her by the door.

"And were have you been young lady and why are you covered in mud."

"Well dad I was doing my hand at being a cop and I caught Edward speeding and gave him a ticket and now he refuses to pay it. It has your signature on it after all dad I mean honestly when does our school need permission forms for anything!!!"

Charlie just stood there speechless. And then decided that he would enjoy this much more then he thought he would.

"Well then Edward since you won't pay the fine I will see you in court tomorrow bright and early tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Be there or else it's the slammers for you!" And after that being said Charlie went back in the living room to go watch the rest of the baseball game before Edward could say anything. Bella started laughing hysterically. She had been laughing so hard that she could barley breath. Edward just gave her a dirty look and told her to go clean up.

After a couple of minutes Bella got out of the shower and went into her room were Edward was waiting for her.

"Awww, what's the matter is the perfect little vampire mad that he didn't get away with something. Do you want me to go make you a baba so that you don't cry wittle baby Edward." Bella started laughing again and when she finally could control herself she looked up to see Edward's face.

"Alright you asked for it." Edward replied with a crooked smile on his face and before Bella could do anything Edward had Bella pined to the floor and Edward started tickling Bella in her tickle spots. Putting her in pain from laughing so hard.

"E-E-Edward…I'm…Sorry!!" Bella said in between laughs.

"Oh are you now?" Edward leaned in making it to were there faces were only inches away and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Well I gotta go home and tell my parents about this lame cop named Bella who pulled me over and gave me a ticket and explain to them how I have to go to court because I absolutely refuse to pay the ticket." Edward chuckled as he said this and gave Bella one last kiss before leaving.

EPOV:

After leaving Bella's house I quickly ran home to my family to tell them the news. I was excited and scared at the same time for this was really the first time in my life were I new I would probably get in trouble by Carlisle and Esme and have a long lecture on speeding. While thinking of this I couldn't help but laugh.

When I arrived home Alice was already on the porch waiting for my arrival and I could already tell that she had a vision about this and hadn't said anything to Carlisle and Esme.

"Shut up Alice I don't want to talk about it. I'm probably going to be in big trouble with Esme and Carlisle and will have to listen enough of responsibility and everything so just shut up." I quickly ran up to Carlisle's office before Alice could get anything out and herd her laughing hysterically as I ran up the stairs. I took a deep breath and lightly knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in" Carlisle replied in a cheerful voice.

"Carlisle…I need to talk to you and Esme for a few minutes." Before Carlisle could call Esme's name Esme was in the room in a flash standing right buy Carlisle.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Esme replied in a worried tone.

"It's nothing to worry about. Nothing bad happened it's just well…I was speeding down the road to Bella's house and a cop caught me speeding and got a ticket…and well the ticket was outrageous and I told him that I wouldn't pay the ticket and now I have to go to court tomorrow morning." They both had blank expressions on their faces and didn't speak a word. The room was filled with uneasy silence. Then I could feel the tension coming from Carlisle and new I was in for it.

"YOU DID WHAT! LET ME SEE THIS TICKET RIGHT NOW EDWARD CULLEN!!"

I handed Carlisle the ticket. When he glanced at the amount his eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets.

"1,000 DOLLARS!!! EDWARD!!! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LONG DISCUSTION ABOUT THIS YOUNG MAN SO GO CALL BELLA AND TELL HER YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT OVER TONIGHT!! AND DON'T ARGUE WITH ME BECAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET ON BAD SIDE NOW GO AND GET BACK IN HER IN TEN MINUTES!!!"

"Yes dad." I didn't argue with him for I never seen him this mad at me. I picked up the phone and called Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella I'm not going to be able to come over tonight because Carlisle is about to bite my head off for getting that ticket." Bella started laughing! I couldn't believe it she was laughing that she got me in trouble!

"Alright, alright it isn't that funny Bella. Now I gotta go see ya tomorrow in court." With that said I hung up and headed back into Carlisle's office and had the lecture of my life.

BPOV

After hanging up with Edward I just couldn't stop laughing! I mean come on this was a huge success in my life! I Isabella Swan got Edward Cullen in huge trouble! It was the best day I ever had. I glanced up at the clock and let out a small yawn. It was already eight o'clock and decided it be best for me to go to bed for my big day tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning and realized that Edward wasn't here. God I must have really gotten him in trouble. I looked at my alarm clock and it read six-thirty and quickly jumped out of bed to get ready for we had an hour drive to the court and couldn't be late. When I finished getting ready I jumped into Charlie's squad car and we headed down to the court room.

When we pulled into the parking lot I saw Edward's Volvo in the parking lot and searched for him or any sign of the Cullen's.

When I stepped out of the car I was greeted by Alice.

"Nice job Bella!!" Alice said in a cheery voice.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile because I was still so happy that I finally got Edward. Before Alice could say anything else to me Edward came running to my side and dazzled me as usual. Then he softly whispered in my ear "Don't think I'm going to let you off so easy Isabella Swan you won't know what hit you when it hit's you." I gulped when he said this and looked at him with horrified eyes. He just chuckled and dragged me into the court room were Edward would face his doom.

To Be Continued….What do you guys want to happen to Edward in court?


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's First Ticket**

**Well guys this is the last Chapter and I want to say thanks to every body for their wonderful ideas they really did come in handy well I hope you enjoy the story! Bye! **

Chapter Three:

When they entered the court room both froze in place when they saw who the judge would be. The Judge was Sam Uley. Bella went and found Charlie and told him the whole story so that he could make it sound like it was him who gave Edward the ticket and after a few minute Bell took her seat, while Edward took his place at the stand. After a couple minutes the trial began and Uley listened to both stories very carefully. When Edward and Charlie finished telling there sides of the story Uley sent the jury to decided. After an hour the jury came out with their decision.

"We the juries find the defendant Edward Cullen guilty. The punishment is to spend one night in jail and pay a fine of five hundred dollars." Every one sat in silence and Bella could not believe what she had just herd. Edward gave her a cold, dark glare that had Bella fearing for her life. Then before Edward new it the cops were taking Edward away to go to jail.

Edward ended up with a cell mate named Joe who was as strong as him or if possible stronger. Edward was creped out by Joe for he enjoyed singing the song "Greace" from the movie Greace in 1978. The worst part was that Joe only new that one song and sang the song over and over and was driving Edward crazy_. I will get Bella if it's the last thing I do and I will show no sympathy!_ Edward thought to himself and new that when he got out of jail tomorrow he would make Bella's life a living hell. Before Edward new it he was humming the song for Joe had been singing the song for 13 hours.

Morning had finally arrived and the guards came to release Edward. After Edward paid for his bail and the five hundred dollar fine Edward made a quick stop over by Charlie's desk.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Edward. Hey sorry kid but the laws the law I tried to make them go easier, but they wouldn't just be more careful ok? So what do you need Edward?"

"I'll keep that in mind thanks Charlie. But anyway I was wondering if Bella could spend the week with my family and I because my sisters are dying to see her."

"Sure no problem Edward. Well why don't you go pick her up right now, but I've got to get back to work it's a busy day today."

"Alright thanks Charlie." And with that said Edward ran as fast as he could without drawing suspicion to himself to his car and drove to Bella's house.

"Oh god H-h-h-hey Edward."

"Don't you hey Edward me! You're coming with me! I got your fathers permission to have for a whole week and this is going to be your week of hell Bella!! So be afraid be very afraid! Now for starters go put on this uniform!" he shoved the clothing into Bella's hands.

"A-a-alright Edward. I'll be right back." Bella changed quickly and returned to her room quickly not wanting to upset Edward any more. Then hey put shackles on Bella and dragged her by the chains to the car.

"You are my prisoner! And will do what I tell without arguing or you will suffer greater punishments! Is that understood?!?!?"

"Yes Edward."

"It's yes MASTER to you slave!"

"Yes master."

The rest of the car ride home was silence. When they arrived at the Cullen's house Edward started giving orders.

"Slave get over here now!"

"Yes master?"

"First you will park my car, then you will go up to my room and scrub my floor, and then you will organize my CDs in alphabetical order! Then come to me and I will see how you did."

"Yes master."

When Bella finished parking Edward's car she headed up stairs to clean his floor and after two hours of hard scrubbing Edward came in to see how she did.

"What is this over here! I see a scratch now I'm gunna come back in five minutes and this scratch mark better be gone!"

"Y-y-yes master." Bella quickly got up and started scrubbing the scratched of section of the floor and had successfully removed the marking with one minute to spare. Edward returned within a few minutes and rechecked the floor.

"Good work slave now get going on the CDs I haven't got all day to wait around oh and while your organizing all my CDs you have to listen to this one song over and over again on head phones until your done its "Grease" From the soundtrack Greace the movie! See how you like having to hear that song over and over again!" and with that said Edward got the CD and placed it in the walkman and gave it to Bella. Bella quickly put on the headphones and started listening to the song. It was taking Bella forever to sort Edward's CD and had one more draw to go she had listened to the song for nearly 6 hours and had it stuck in her head. When she finally finished organizing Edward's CDs Edward returned and checked her work.

"Good now Rosalie and Alice will be giving you a complete makeover and a new wardrobe and you'll have to attend to a ball. ROSALIE, ALICE GET HER OUT OF HERE AND GET HER SPIFFED UP!"

The girls spent a half hour getting Bella ready and when they finished they brought her back to Edward. Edward made Bella dance for two hours on the dance floor with no break and decided it was time to bring her back home. He made Bella change back into her prisoner clothes and sent her off to bed with just a chocolate chip cookie, a buttered peace of bread, and a glass of milk as her meal of the day.

Before Bella feel asleep she mumbled to herself "Well one day down six more to go." And vowed that never again would she try to pull a vampire over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's First Ticket**

**Ok guys so I lied because after I finished the third chapter a whole bunch of new ideas came to my mind and so I decided to continue the story so pretend I never said that chapter three was the last chapter.**

Chapter Four:

The next day Edward banged on the door awakening Bella at four in the morning. But Bella couldn't tell for Edward Threw her in a small coat closet with no windows as her sleeping area. Bella opened her eyes still exhausted and heard Edward fling the door open.

"Get up and get out of the dam closet now!" Bella did as told and looked out the window so she could get an idea of what time it was. When she looked outside she realized that the sun wasn't even up yet! But kept her mouth shut for she didn't want to be punished any more.

"Now today you will be baking one hundred twenty chocolate muffins for the girl scouts Esme is in charge of and she'll be needing thoughs cookies by five o'clock this evening got it! Now get to work!"

"God you're enjoying this way too much." Bella mumbled to herself forgetting Edward was still in the room.

"What did you just say!?!?"

"Nothing! Well I'll be getting to work now master is there anything else I'll be needing to do for you today?"

"That's what I thought now get to work." Bella didn't say another word and headed off to the kitchen to bake the chocolate muffins for Esme. When she finally finished she was exhausted and could barley stand up. When she finished packing the last box of muffins she hulled them over to the room were Esme would be holding her Girl Scout meeting.

"Now the girl scout girls will be any minute so here's your meal for the day and your glass of milk now get in the closet and get your rest we you have a big day tomorrow!" and with that said Bella went in her closet, ate her meal, and feel fast asleep awaiting for what lay ahead of her the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's first Ticket**

Chapter Five:

Bella had started crying and heard voices in the background "Bella? Bella? Wake up Bella!" Edward said in a worried voice. Bella heard the familiar voice and jumped not knowing were she was and when she finally resurfaced she finally asked.

"Where am I?"

"Bella your in the hospital and have been knocked out cold for two days! When we went to court about my ticket you got so nervous that before you even walked into the court room your fainted and hit your head pretty hard on the concrete in the parking lot." Edward replied in a worried voice.

"Oh thank god! I had this horrible dream Edward! You were really mad at me for giving you that ticket and you had me sleeping in a closet! And doing all these chores for you and if it wasn't to your satisfaction then I would be punished even harder! AND you only gave me one cookie, a peace of buttered bread, and a glass of milk for a meal for the day!!" Bella was so frantic explaining the dream to Edward that all Edward could do was laugh. As much as he tried holding it in he just couldn't help it.

"Like I would ever do that to you Bella."

"So what happened to you?"

"Well after an hour talking to the judge I got him to reduce my ticket and I paid it and then they let me go.

"Now Bella promise me you'll never do anything this absurd again!"

"I promise, but the look on your face when I gave you that ticket was priceless!"

"What am I going to do with you Bella?"

"Umm…Say you'll forgive me and I'll promise never ever to pull you over again?" Edward just laughed.

"Alright. That's a good done deal" Edward closed the distance that was left and kissed Bella.

THE END


End file.
